Boomerang
The is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is typically used to stun enemies, retrieve items, and trigger switches. Some weak enemies can be defeated using the Boomerang, and in some games, the Boomerang is capable of cutting down objects. Oftentimes, the Boomerang has the ability to be upgraded to the Magical Boomerang later in the game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda using the Boomerang from The Legend of Zelda]] The Boomerang first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. It is obtained in Level 1 after Link defeats a group of Goriyas. It is capable of stunning large enemies, such as Moblins, and can kill smaller ones, such as Keese. Link can later find the Magical Boomerang in the second dungeon of the First Quest and in the third dungeon of the Second Quest. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link While Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is one of the few Zelda games in which Link does not obtain a Boomerang of some form, Goriyas throw boomerangs as a form of attack, much as they did in the first game. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Boomerang is found in the basement of Hyrule Castle. It can be used to stun or damage enemies. Later in the game, Link may toss the Boomerang into a Fairy Fountain to receive an upgraded Magical Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Unlike other games of the series, the Boomerang is an optional weapon and is received late in the game. To obtain the Boomerang, Link must trade one of his items to the Boomerang Dealer, whom is in a cave on the Toronbo Shores and can only be seen with the Magnifying Lens. If Link talks to it a second time, he will beg for the return of his Boomerang. The Boomerang is significantly more powerful than most of the weapons in the game, capable of cutting down bushes, picking up items from a distance, and defeating many enemies in a single hit, including the final boss DethI. It can be used in combination with the Flying Rooster, causing the Boomerang to hover beneath Link and destroying any enemy he flies over. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Boomerang is used only by Link as a child. It can be used to retrieve items from afar and either kill or stun enemies. It is the prominent item of Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly and is required to defeat both Bigocto and Barinade. Link can also flip switches and grab far-off Pieces of Heart and Gold Skulltula Tokens with the Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The actual Boomerang does not appear in the game, but the Zora Mask's powers include two fins that can be fired like twin Boomerangs. If Link goes to the Zora Game Site and breaks all five pots with a single boomerang throw, he will earn a net gain of 90 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link can obtain the Boomerang by getting a perfect score in the Target Carts mini game or at least 400 points at the Goron Gallery on Rolling Ridge in Oracle of Ages. Link can obtain the Boomerang by dancing in the Subrosian Dance Hall in Oracle of Seasons. Later Link can acquire the Magical Boomerang from the Ancient Ruins. In both games Link can increase the damage the Boomerang deals to enemies using the Rang Ring L-1 or L-2. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Boomerang is picked up from an Item Podium and used to collect treasure, and can move allies around. It is needed to collect keys in certain areas. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Boomerang appears again along with a significant new feature. Before throwing the Boomerang, Link can select up to five targets for the Boomerang to hit before returning. The Boomerang is crucial for puzzles involving switches that need to be triggered by the boomerang, especially in a set order. It is found in the Forbidden Woods after beating a Mothula. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Boomerangs can be found on Item Podiums throughout Hyrule. They can stun enemies, collect items and Force Gems, and pull other characters to Link. Link can also make a Boomerang hover in midair by holding down the "A'" button. If Link finds a Great Fairy she will upgrade his Boomerang to a Level 2 Boomerang, allowing it to fly further and faster. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Boomerang can be bought in town from Hyrule Town Shop for 300 Rupees. It is completely optional and is not needed to complete the game. The Boomerang is replaced by the Magical Boomerang should Link acquire it through a sidequest. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Boomerang in Phantom Hourglass has the new ability to adapt to the touch screen. It can be found in the Temple of Fire. It will follow any path that is traced on the touch screen, allowing for more complex and innovative puzzles, the ability to reach around corners, and the ability to hit many enemies in quick succession. The Boomerang is used to defeat one of the bosses, Blaaz. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Boomerang is controlled in much the same fashion as the Boomerang from Phantom Hourglass and is found within the Snow Temple. It can be set ablaze with either regular or Blue Fire which can respectively melt snow or freeze water, creating a pathway for Link. It can also light other torches with the fire it has picked up. The Boomerang is used to defeat Fraaz, the boss of the Snow Temple. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Boomerang appears as an item in the game. It can be bought or rented at Ravio's Shop. If Link brings ten Lost Maiamais to Mother Maiamai, she can upgrade the Boomerang into the Nice Boomerang. It is the only item rentable from Ravio that isn't necessary to complete the game. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes The Boomerang appears as an item in Tri Force Heroes. In addition to being used for bringing small items to Link, he can also use it to bring other Links or Doppels to him. Wearing the Boomeranger Outfit increases the power and size of his Boomerang allowing it to pass through enemies. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The eponymous '''Boomerang is an item from Breath of the Wild. It is a weapon originally used by the Koroks which may be a reference to the Boomerang found in the Forbidden Woods where the Koroks once lived in The Wind Waker. When Link throws it, it will return and it can be grabbed. Thus Link must manually catch it by pressing the pick up button. If the grab fails or the Boomerang flight is impeded by obstructions in the environment, Link will have to retrieve it. The Sheikah Sensor+ can help finding his Boomerang easier if he fails to catch it or its flight path is obstructed. This weapon can be obtained in the East Necluda or the Faron Grasslands. Additionally certain amiibo may spawn a treasure chest containing a Boomerang when used with the amiibo Rune. Additionally some Lizalfos in the Lanayru Wetlands wield them. Despite being made out of wood it can cut grass and be wielded as a melee weapon like sword. Link can also perform Spin Attack and Jump Slash with a boomerang. Weapon Type Various other specific Boomerangs appear in Breath of the Wild such as the two-handed Giant Boomerang, the Lizal Boomerang, the Lizal Forked Boomerang or the Lizal Tri-Boomerang. Lizalfos Arms also function as natural boomerangs as they return to the thrower when thrown. Lizalfos will wield other types of Boomerang such as Giant Boomerang. Lizalfos will sometimes throw weapons including Boomerangs they wield. Unlike past games, throwing and catching boomerangs in Breath of the Wild is depicted in a more realistic manner though this makes them more of a novelty throwing weapon rather than the useful weapon and tool from passed games. Unlike past depictions, all Boomerangs also double as melee weapons. Some of them can be used to cut grass and cut down trees for wood though cutting trees reduces their durability. Liazl Tri-Boomerangs are among the best single-handed boomerangs as they have decent attack power and durability which may be boosted by weapon bonuses and are wielded by strong Lizalfos variants as well as other enemies such as Moblins. Giant Boomerangs are also the only two-handed boomerang and have decent attack power and durability as well with their giant size making them easier to find after a bad throw or missed catch. They are good for felling trees and breaking Ore Deposits if their or Link's attack power is high enough. Lizalfos made Boomerangs and Giant Boomerangs are metallic allowing Link to use the Magnesis Rune to find them after a bad throw or missed catch. Link can perform the Great Spin Attack as the Giant Boomerang's Charged Attack. Link can perform Jump Slash with all boomerangs. Additionally the Boomerang from The Wind Waker appears as a rare weapon called the Sea-Breeze Boomerang that can be obtained by using the amiibo Rune with either The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary or Super Smash Bros. Toon Link amiibo. While all other Boomerangs are recorded in the Hyrule Compendium, the Sea-Breeze Boomerang cannot as with all amiibo exclusive equipment. As a result the Sheikah Sensor+ cannot detect the Sea-Breeze Boomerang due to its lack of an entry. However other Boomerangs can be detected provided their entry is filled. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series Boomerangs are used by Link, Zelda and some enemy monsters. They can also be used as close ranged weapons. Zelda's Adventure Boomerangs are a type of spell Princess Zelda can learn. It is used for hitting enemies from a distance but isn't a powerful as other spells like the Bow & Arrow. Oddly, this Boomerang doesn't return. Super Smash Bros. Link can use the Boomerang as his Standard B special move. It deals damage depending on how far away the opponent is from Link. It is more controllable than the Boomerangs in later games in the Super Smash Bros. series. Despite being an adult, Link can use the Boomerang; Link has never used a regular Boomerang as an adult in any canonical games in the series. Super Smash Bros. Melee Link's Ocarina of Time version of the Boomerang is found in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Link can aim it in an upward, downward, or straight manner, and it harms the opponents if it hits them. It is known for its ability to go through walls when going back to Link, and its ability to ricochet off of slopes when thrown. Young Link can also use the Boomerang, but, unlike his older self, he has greater control over it. A setback about Young Link's Boomerang is that its range is shorter than that of Adult Link's. It should be noted that Adult Link uses a Boomerang in Melee, despite the fact that Link as an adult has never used a normal Boomerang in a canon Zelda game. ''Soulcalibur II'' Link can use a boomerang when in the Boomerang Stance. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Toon Link uses the Boomerang from The Wind Waker, rather than the Gale Boomerang used by the normal Link. It can be used to damage enemies at a distance. The boomerang also appears as a sticker. Its sticker gives a +4 bonus to weapon attacks, and can only be applied to Link, Toon Link, Zelda, and Ganondrof. Hyrule Warriors The Boomerang appears as an item, and is essential in defeating Manhandla and destroying both of Ganon's Fury Horns. It is also used to remove tentacle-like vines that bar access to certain areas or objects like Pots and Treasure Chests. It can also be upgraded into the Gale Boomerang. It also appears as Impa's 8-bit weapon (8-bit versions of a characters' weapon type based on items from past The Legend of Zelda titles) in her Giant Blade moveset and 8-Bit Magical Boomerangs appear as Zant's 8-bit weapon in his Scimitars moveset. Both 8-bit weapons are humorously treated as Swords in Hyrule Warriors. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends The Boomerang returns as an item and like in ''Hyrule Warriors, is essential to defeating Manhandla and destroying Ganon's Fury Horns. Additionally, the Boomerang from The Wind Waker appears as one of the Item Cards in the Great Sea Adventure Mode map, where it is used to defeat Bigoctos. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U The Boomerang returns as Toon Link's side special in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Link can also use the standard boomerang instead of the Gale Boomerang as one of his alternate side special, though it retains the Gale Boomerang's design. He also has access to the Ripping Boomerang which can hit multiple enemies at the cost of decreased range and power. Toon Link's alternate boomerangs are the Floating Boomerang, which gives him increased control at the cost of less power, and the High-Speed Boomerang which flies faster but does not alter it's path to return to Toon Link. Gallery File:A Link Between Worlds Ravio Boomerang (Artwork).png|Official Artwork of Ravio using the Boomerang from A Link Between Worlds See also * Gale Boomerang * Giant Boomerang * Item Cards * Lizal Boomerang ** Lizal Forked Boomerang *** Lizal Tri-Boomerang * Lizalfos Arm * Magical Boomerang * Nice Boomerang * Sea-Breeze Boomerang es:Bumerán Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Enemy Weapons Category:Boomerangs